1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an adaptor for connecting two mobile terminals. More particularly, the present invention relates to a connector that improves compatibility of a mutual connection of two mobile terminals by enabling a user to select and use an adaptor that can mechanically connect the two mobile terminals among various adaptors.
2. Description of the Related Art
Mobile terminals are now very widely used as a medium for wireless communication and information exchange. When mobile terminals were first introduced, they were recognized as a device that was easy to carry and able to perform wireless communication. However, mobile terminals now provide advanced services and functions, beyond the simple voice communication, according to various technical developments. For example, the mobile terminal has developed into a multimedia device that includes a phonebook, a game player, a short message service, an e-mail service, a morning call service, a music player, a schedule management function, a digital camera, a wireless Internet service, and the like.
The mobile terminal may be connected to another mobile terminal to be used for an input and output of the other mobile terminal For example, a tablet Personal Computer (PC) may be used for an input and output of a smart phone. The tablet PC has a connector and displays an image received from the smart phone by the control of the smart phone connected through the connector. Further, the tablet PC outputs input information that is input from an input unit thereof, for example the touch screen, to the smart phone through the connector.
As described above, the mobile terminal has a connector for connecting to another mobile terminal However, because the connector is fixed to the mobile terminal, the number and types of other mobile terminals that may be connected to the connector are limited. For example, two mobile terminals may not be mechanically connected according to a position of the connector. Accordingly, there is a need for an adaptor that connects two mobile terminals
The above information is presented as background information only to assist with an understanding of the present disclosure. No determination has been made, and no assertion is made, as to whether any of the above might be applicable as prior art with regard to the present invention.